Feiticeiros e A Última Carta Clow
by Syaoran Train
Summary: Apos o filme: A carta selada. Sakura e Li estão namorando... Será que está agora tudo perfeito? Depois de pegar a última carta Clow? Eriol avisa que não era a última, há mais uma... Srá que nossos Herios conseguem detela?


**Apresentação: **

Prazer, esta e a minha 1ª fic. Eu sou bom em escrever e tenho imaginação, mais como esta e minha 1º fanfic, me perdoem se ficar ruim eu me esforçarei ao máximo para que fique boa, espero que gostem do meu trabalho e das minhas revisoras, sayonara!

**Feiticeiros - A Última Carta Clow.**

**Capitulo 1: E a vida continua...**

Li não acreditava que depois de tudo aquilo e de tanto tempo, Sakura confessara seu amor, ele estava estupefato, e agora estava ansioso para abraçá-la, Sakura igualmente ansiosa toma distância e impulso e salta em direção a Li que a apanha em um abraço com o máximo de amor, cuidado e carinho que poderia abraçar.

Tomoyo e Meiling chegaram logo e presenciaram a cena, Tomoyo, mal se contendo começou a dar pulinhos de alegria e filmar o abraço e o beijo apaixonado que Li deu em Sakura. Meiling por sua vez estava um misto de felicidade e tristeza, não se conteve e começou a chorar. Li e Sakura que não notaram a chegada das duas continuaram a se beijar, esse foi o 1º beijo dos dois, e só se separaram por falta de ar.

Li e Sakura notam que estavam sendo observados e ficam envergonhados ao ver Meiling chorando e rindo e Tomoyo dando pulinhos de alegria e os filmando. Eles descem as escadarias lado a lado e encontram as amigas; ambos contam a Meiling e a Tomoyo o acontecido: da carta, da declaração de sakura e outras inúmeras coisas que aconteceram neste momento Sakura e Li sentem a presença de pessoas se aproximando e saem pelos fundos, Li e Sakura ainda lado a lado; no palco haviam poucas pessoas, a mãe de Tomoyo e as seguranças, o pai de Sakura e Touya e Yukito com Kerberos que se fingia de boneco na mão de Yukito.

Sakura não acreditava no que lhe acontecera, nesta noite ficara sozinha e quase morrera, e quase em seguida estava abraçada com seu amado e dera o 1º beijo com a pessoa que mais gostava neste mundo, seu coração estava a mil e sua mente também.

Li estava em tempo de voar de tanta felicidade, Sakura havia confessado-lhe tudo o que sentia por ele e também havia beijado a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, estava morrendo de vontade de gritar aos Sete ventos que se amavam e que queriam ficar juntos para todo o sempre, mas sua educação e seus costumes não permitiam.

Ambos foram trazidos a realidade pela voz de um preocupado Fujitaka.

Fujitaka - Sakura, Li, vocês estão bem?

Sakura olha para Li e de volta para o pai - Estamos ÓTIMOS papai .

Li envergonhado por causa do olhar que Sakura lhe lançou- Estamos bem Sr.Kinomoto

Fujitaka - Oras Li, pode me chamar de Fujitaka ou Sr. Fujitaka

Li - Ok, Sr. Kino... Fujitaka.

Neste momento aparece Touya

Touya Fuzilando Li com os olhos - o que este moleque faz aqui ?

Sakura - Ele não é moleque ¬¬

Touya - Tá parecendo que gosta do moleque ¬¬

Sakura - Pro seu governo gosto sim ¬¬

Touya surpreso e com raiva - O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????

Sakura - esta surdo maninho?O.O

Fujitaka - Deixa-a em Paz Touya ela tem o direito de gostar de quem quiser e, além disso... Eu gosto do jeito do Li, ele é um ótimo rapaz, não seja ciumento.

Touya se dando por vencido - Certo ...

Sakura dando pulinhos de alegria - Obrigado papai.

Li envergonhado - Obri... Obrigado Sr. Kinomoto

Neste momento Tomoyo que estava escutando tudo vai ao encontro de sakura, pede licença, a leva para o banheiro e diz:

Tomoyo - ai que legal amiga, agora você é namorada do Li ?

Sakura Vermelha - É sim... Mas e se o Li voltar pra Hong-Kong?

Tomoyo - agora que ele é seu namorado, ele provavelmente voltara a morar aqui em Tomoeda.

Sakura com os olhos brilhando - É mesmo né? Ele pede para a mãe dele e volta para tomoeda -.

Tomoyo - agora tenho que ir Sakura, minha mãe esta me esperando.

Sakura - espere-me, eu quero ver a sua mãe -.

Tomoyo - \o/.

Na Limusine:

Sonomi - Sakura, como esta grande -, esta tudo bem? ELE está te tratando bem ¬¬?

Sakura gota - estou bem Sra.Daidouji e meu pai me trata bem, já o Touya ...¬¬.

Sonomi - - que bom, bem tenho que ir Sakura, venha me visitar em breve ok?

Sakura - Ok.

Sonomi e Tomoyo - jura?

Sakura - Sim

Sonomi e Tomoyo - \o/, - ( isso que dizer que adoraram a idéia )

Sakura gota - Tchau Tomoyo, Tchau Sra. Daidouji. .

Sakura vai pra perto de Li onde conversam até serem interrompidos pelo Sr. á muito bem vindo , Não e TOUYA ? ¬¬

Fujitaka - vamos sakura? Quer vir conosco Li?, As Daidouji e a sua prima já se foram, sua prima falou que você queria passar o dia com Sakura e não tinha coragem de me pedir... Bem se quiser pode vir conosco, será bem vindo.

Touya contrafeito - Sim, papai ¬¬.

Li envergonhado - Si... Sim senhor.

Fujitaka - otimo então vamos...

Em casa...

Fujitaka - fique à-vontade eu só vou preparar o café da manha e vou pro trabalho.

Touya - e eu vou trabalhar depois de tomar café, cuidado com o que fazem ¬¬ monstrenga e moleque... ¬¬

Li e Sakura fuzilando Touya com o olhar - O QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????

Fujitaka chegando com tudo pronto - a comida esta pronta .

Touya comendo calado -...

Todos tomam o café da manha e vão pra seus respectivos afazeres.

Touya - estou atrasado, Tchau Monstrenga, tchau pirralho...

Fujitaka - Tchau Li e Tchau Sakura .

Sakura e Li ignorando a despedida de Touya - tchau .

Li Vermelho - O que vamos fazer o dia todo aqui ?

Sakura encabulada - tenho que terminar minhas tarefas de classe e minhas tarefas da casa T.T, quer me ajudar em alguma coisa?

Li - Claro

Os dois sobem para o quarto de sakura onde encontram um bilhete de Kerberos dizendo:

" Tomoyo me ligou falando que tinha feito uma torta pra mim -, eu estou na casa dela, a noite ela falou que vai buscar o moleque e me devolve. ass: O Magnífico, Kerberos".

Sakura - um problema a menos ele ia implicar com você o dia todo.

Li - e mesmo , vamos a lição ?

Sakura - Va... Vamos.

Os Dois pegam o material e começam a lição... Em 1 Hora estava feita.

Sakura - Sem você eu ainda estaria no começo.

Li - Oras, só ajudei um pouco. Sakura, quanto mais cedo terminarmos suas tarefas melhor...

Sakura sem entender - em? Ah, tá certo, vamos...

Li e Sakura dividem as tarefas e em mais 1 hora terminam tudo

Sakura se deitando cansada - Sem você eu ainda estaria fazendo a lição .

Li se sentando casado no sofá - não, eu ajudei pouco, você fez a lição sozinha, so te expliquei ela...

Sakura - ok Li, mais e agora? O que faremos?

Li - Não sei... Que tal..., não deixa pra lá.

Sakura curiosa - Fala o que é -.

Li - bem... erh...

Sakura implorando - plx conta

Li se aproximando de Sakura - Eu... Eu - ele se aproximou de Sakura - Quero te falar uma coisa.

Sakura curiosa - Fala... Estou ouvindo... Com meus próprios ouvidos.

Os dois trocaram sorrisinhos.

Li sério - Você sabe que eu te amo né?

Sakura dando um beijinho rápido nele - Claro que sei.

Li vermelho - Você... Por um acaso você não...

Sakura - Eu acho que sei o que vai dizer. Eu também te amo e... O que mais quero no mundo é ficar ao seu lado.

Li - Você é a namorada mais perfeita do mundo.

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam pela 2ª vez.

Li interrompendo o beijo - Sakura vamos ligar pra Tomoyo e pra Meiling e falar que o plano das duas deu certo.

Sakura sem estender - Ok, eu ligo e falo...?

Li paciente - que o plano de certo

Sakura mesmo sem entender faz como Li mandou e liga para Tomoyo e Meiling.

Meiling - Residência dos daidouji, quem fala?

Sakura - eu Mey, a Sakura, o Li quer falar com você e com a Tomoyo, pode ser ?

Meiling entendendo - certo Sakura é rápido...

Li - ela atendeu?

Sakura - atendeu, foi chamar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo atende no outro fone - Oi Sakura, Oi Li, o que desejam?

Li do outro telefone - muito bem, então saibam que o pequeno plano e vocês deu certo.

Tomoyo e Meiling - O que? Como você soube que nos planejamos ?

Sakura - Planejaram o que? Alguém me explica?

Li paciente - Sim minha flor de cerejeira... - fica vermelho - foram elas que planejaram tudo isso... Eu e você sozinhos aqui na sua casa ia dar nisso não e meninas ?

Tomoyo e Meiling - - deu certo? Que legal...,

Meiling - me conta tudo Sakura.

Sakura - ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei, não foi meu lobinho ?

Li envergonhado - isso mesmo minha flor...

Tomoyo - Ai Sakura, como queria estar ai pra gravar esse momento -.

Li, Sakura e Meiling Gota - Você nunca vai mudar em Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo sem responder - Aiaiai, eu tinha o vestido perfeito pra você ...

Li, Sakura e Meiling gota - nunca mesmo...

Li - bem só ligamos pra falar que o plano deu mais do que bem .

Meiling - o que andou aprontando Syaoran Li?

Tomoyo - eu acho que isso não nos diz respeito mey..., Até a noite vocês dois.

Sakura e Li - Ate Tomoyo, Tchau meiling.

Sakura e Li desligam o telefone e vão conversar...

Sakura - então a Tomoyo sempre soube que você gostava de mim ?

Li - Sim minha flor...

Sakura e Li desligam e vão preparar o almoço, e acabam se beijando novamente; e são interrompidos pelo telefone que toca, Sakura atende:

Sakura - Olá aqui e da residência dos Kinomoto, que fala ?

Voz - Sou eu monstrenga ¬¬

Sakura - Touya??? O que você quer? ¬¬

Touya - só liguei pra avisar que nem eu nem o papai vamos almoçar em casa hoje, eu tenho um que ir fazer um trabalho na casa do Yuki e papai vai dar uma palestra na universidade... Tchau.

Sakura - Tchau.

Sakura desliga o telefone e se virá pra Li:

Li - quem era?

Sakura - o Touya falando que nem ele nem o papai vêm almoçar hoje.

Li - Mas... então vamos almoçar só nós dois ?

Sakura - Sim

Os dois almoçam, lavam os pratos e vão para a sala conversa:

Li - Sa. Sakura, gostaria de ir ao parque pingüim ou na sorveteria comigo hoje a tarde?

Sakura - Bem... Lógico que quero .

Antes que Li fala-se algo, o telefone toca:

Li - Olá, Residência dos Kinomoto, quem deseja?

Voz - Olá Li, sou eu o Eriol, capturaram a carta estou u certo?

Li - Oi Eriol; sim capturamos a carta, ou melhor, dizendo minha Sakura capturou...

Eriol - Sua Sakura? Estou enganado ou vocês dois finalmente se acertaram?

Li gaguejando e envergonhado - si... Sim; espere, Sakura vai lhe contar tudo, vou passar pra ela...

Sakura - Oi Eriol , sim eu e o Li nos acertamos...

Passados alguns minutos sakura explica tudo.

Eriol - então capturaram a penúltima carta clow ...

Sakura assustada - como assim Penúltima Carta Clow ?

Eriol - Calma querida Sakura, eu me lembrei que eram 54 Cartas Clow, você capturou 53 então uma Carta Clow ainda esta lacrada em algum lugar de Tomoeda, ela e a mais terrível de todas, ela apaga o amor de quem se aproxima, e quando destruir todos os corações apaixonados da Cidade ela vai para outras cidades e países, mas não se preocupe querida Sakura, ela ainda permanecerá lacrada por mais alguns anos, em breve descobrirão sua localização; adeus e boa sorte com o Li.

Sakura - Espere... Eriol...

Eriol Havia desligado o telefone e encarado a Prof. Mizuki que o olhava com certa preocupação.

Eriol - como eu pude ter criado uma carta capaz de discriminar o ódio?

Mizuki - você deve ter tido seus motivos querido..., mas eu sinto que eles precisarão de você por lá e que você encontrará seu verdadeiro amor por lá, sente o mesmo querido?

Eriol em tom triste - sim minha amada amanhã devo partir a Tomoeda e esperar a carta se libertar do lacre. Vou arrumar as malas; Spinel e Nakuru arrumem suas coisas, vamos voltar a Tomoeda amanhã.

Nakuru e Spinel - Ok, Eriol...

Enquanto isso em Tomoeda...:

Li pensativo - então, meu ancestral clow aprontou mais uma...

Sakura - mais ainda vai demorar anos pra ela se libertar, enquanto isso podemos ficar calmos meu lobinho - acaricia o rosto de Li.

Li - esta certa minha flor então, fiquemos calmos - acaricia os cabelos de Sakura.

Li olha o relógio de pulso e fala:

Li - podemos ir minha flor de cerejeira?

Sakura - ai ai ai Li esqueci de me arrumar-corre pro quarto, de onde volta em poucos minutos.

Sakura - Vamos Lobinho?

Li pegando na mão de Sakura e ficando vermelho - va... Vamos.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: Gostaram leitores ? Vou deixar minha ficha pessoal pra vocês saberem um pouco mais de mim. Logo estarei postando o 2º capitulo. e tambem queria agradecer a minhas melhores amigas e revisoras: Teka, Gaby e Fernanda.**

**Nome: Marcos Paulo ( Li ).**

**Idade: 14 anos.**

**Data de Nascimento: 12 de Agosto.**

**Signo: Leão.**

**Cabelos: Negros.**

**Olhos: Castanhos Escuros.**

**O que gosta: De todo mundo que conheço .**

**O que detesta: Falarem mal de quem eu gosto.**

**Como é: Pessoa não muito oculpada, e que sempre arranja um tempinho para ficar no pc, estudar, etc. Agitado e que gosta muito de ler.**

**Até o proximo Cápitulo; ahh, sem esqueçer, plx deixem Reviews.**

**bem...acho que e só por hoje. e queria falar que agradeço muito as minhas: Revisoras e Grandes amigas; Teka, Gaby e Fernanda, amo muito todas vocês ( principalmente a Gaby -) bem, hoje e só, até logo mais pessoal.**

**Bjos, Sayonara.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Agora q ele ja falou vou me apresentar**

**Nome:Gabriela (Saky)**

**Idade:12**

**Data de nascimento:15 de março**

**Signo:Peixes**

**Cabelos:castanhos claro**

**Olhos:castanhos esverdeados**

**O que gosta:meus amigos,torta de morango,animes e mangas**

**O que detesta:muitas coiosas**

**Como é:bagunçeira,lider por natureza,vive no pc,ama ccs e tmm,ama lutar,entre outros...**

**bom gente ate o proximo cap. tchauzinho**

**Recadinhos da revisora**

**Hello gente... Eu, Tek Train estou aqui fazendo um favor ao meu priminho revisando essa fic. Vocês nunca iriam querer essa fic sem revisão, acreditem. Espero ter tirado todos os erros.**

**Bjs**

**Tek Train**


End file.
